


I See Constellations in Your Eyes

by sprinkle_of_stardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushy Draco, But it's okay we love him, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is a little bit dumb, Healthy Relationships, Himbo Harry?, M/M, but with extra cuteness, dumbasses being dumbasses, they appreciate each other a lot, they're in love, this is basically me projecting my love of stars onto draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkle_of_stardust/pseuds/sprinkle_of_stardust
Summary: Harry doesn't know much about stars but he loves his boyfriend, especially when his face lights up as he looks at the night sky.OrDraco teaches Harry about the constellations because Harry spends all of his astronomy lessons staring at his pretty boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	I See Constellations in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3 so I'm a little bit nervous. It's also the first time I've written in a while so I might be a bit out of practice but I tried my best!  
> Is this fic an excuse for me to ramble about constellations? Yes. Am I ashamed? Absolutely not. It's not OOC if it's your headcanon right? Right?  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Harry’s footsteps echoed around the stairwell as he walked up to the astronomy tower. Excitement fluttered in his stomach as he thought about the late-night picnic he and Draco had organised for that night. The bag in his hand was heavy with cauldron cakes and pumpkin pies. 

He reached the top of the staircase and swung the heavy wooden door open. It creaked loudly, the sound soaking into the otherwise silent night air. The room appeared empty at first with half of it swathed in darkness, but a glimpse of gleaming blond hair caught Harry’s eye. 

Draco sat in front of the open entrance to the balcony area with a disgruntled look on his face. 

“Took you long enough,” he called as he sat up on the blanket he’d set up for their date. Harry smiled at the thought of Draco carefully laying out the blanket.   
He crossed the room, holding the bag of food aloft. “I had to get us our snacks, you ungrateful prick.” 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Pathetic excuse.” 

Harry laughed and leant down to kiss Draco, feeling him smile into his mouth. He sat back on his heels and stared at his boyfriend’s face, his sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes lit silver in the moonlight. 

“You’re pretty,” he mumbled. Draco’s face flushed bright red, and he spluttered as he tried to brush the compliment away. Harry laughed and let himself fall over to lie down next to him. 

The blanket Draco had brought was comfier than it first appeared, and Harry suspected Draco had charmed it. Another wave of appreciation for his boyfriend rushed through him, settling into butterflies in his stomach.

He looked up to see Draco staring at him with a strange expression on his face. He muttered something too quiet for Harry to hear.   
“What was that?” 

Draco’s face turned pink again. “I think you’re pretty too.” He turned his face away as soon as he’d said the words. 

Harry’s face grew warm. Draco didn’t need to say he cared about Harry for him to know that, but he loved it when he did. 

The blanket shifted as Draco lay down next to Harry. He reached over and grabbed Draco’s hand, squeezing it; Draco returned the gesture. 

Minutes passed in comfortable silence with both of them staring up, watching the half-moon traverse the night sky. Millions of stars twinkled down on them from above, creating patterns that Harry couldn’t recognise. 

He nudged Draco gently with his elbow and pointed at a small cluster of stars high in the sky. 

“What’s that one?” He asked Draco. 

“Really Potter, you don’t know?” Draco’s tone was light-hearted and Harry pictured his soft smile in his mind. 

“Nope. You know I never pay attention in astronomy.” 

“And why’s that?” Draco turned his head to look Harry in the eyes. Harry grinned at him. 

“Someone always distracts me.” 

“Oh, really? I have no idea who that could be.” They both lay there grinning stupidly at each other. Draco let out a quiet laugh and looked back up at the sky. 

“I guess I’m going to have to teach you then.”

He pointed up to the cluster of stars. “That’s the Pleiades or the Seven Sisters.” 

“Ah.” Harry wiggled closer to Draco, snuggling into his side. Draco let out a breathy sigh and pressed himself closer to Harry. 

“And that,” he traced his finger over a group of stars in almost two lines, “Is Gemini. The two bright ones are Castor and Pollux, the twins.” Harry nodded his head against Draco’s shoulder. Underlying excitement laced his voice as Draco eagerly pointed out different stars and constellations. 

“That’s Orion, the hunter, and the orange star on his shoulder is Betelgeuse.” Draco’s hand dropped lower in the sky. “The three in the middle are his belt and under it is his knife. In it, there’s a nebula—the flame nebula.” 

Harry squinted up at where Draco was pointing. “I can’t see it,” he complained. Draco laughed. 

“It’s very faint, so it’s hard to see with the naked eye.” 

“You know a lot about stars.” Harry knew Draco was rolling his eyes. 

“We learnt most of this in class, Harry.” 

“But it’s boring.” Harry rolled over and pouted at Draco. He raised a perfect blond eyebrow in response. 

“You don’t think it’s interesting?” 

“Well, it’s better when you’re teaching me.” Draco couldn’t hide his pleased expression at that, and Harry returned it brightly. 

“I do like stars,” Draco mumbled. “My mother used to show me them when I was little. She’d sit with me on the balcony every night and tell me the names of the stars and constellations.” 

Harry pictured tiny Draco staring up in wonder at the stars, mouthing the names of them to help him remember. He smiled to himself. 

“I like stars as well. I never saw them that much when I was younger, but when I did, I always liked them. They’re so far away and… safe.” Draco squeezed his hand tightly at that and rolled over to face him. 

“That’s part of the reason I like them—the fact they’re so distant. They don’t care what you’re doing or what’s happening in your life, they carry on the same as they always have.”   
They smiled softly at each other and an understanding passed between them, between two boys who had vastly different upbringings that shared a similar loneliness. 

“Draco—" Harry started before frowning. “Wait, Draco’s a constellation too isn’t it.” 

Draco gave him a confused smile. “Yes, I thought you knew.” 

“I mean, I guess I knew. I just never thought about it.” He stared hard at the sky, searching for anything that resembled a dragon. Nothing fit his idea of what Draco’s namesake constellation would look like. “Is that it?” he asked, pointing at a random part of the sky. 

Draco laughed—Harry would never get tired of that sound—and said, “No, it’s definitely not.” He gently grasped Harry’s wrist and redirected it. “It’s there. The tail lies between Ursa Major and Ursa Minor and the head is further down.” Draco traced the constellation with Harry’s hand. 

“Huh.” Harry tilted his head. “It doesn’t look like a dragon. It’s more like a snake.” Draco huffed indignantly. 

“Well, just because you don’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not a dragon.” 

Harry laughed and elbowed Draco lightly in the ribs. Draco shoved him back and soon they were rolling around together on the floor. Harry wrapped his leg around Draco’s and flipped them over so he was on top. 

His heart fluttered as he stared down at Draco. His ruffled hair, his flushed cheeks, his wide, unrestrained smile... A wave of emotion washed over him, so strong that words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch them. 

“I love you, Draco.” His faced heated up, but he didn’t regret the words. Why would he regret the truth?   
Draco stared up at him with wide eyes and his face turned even redder. 

“I love you too.” 

Harry let out a relieved laugh but was interrupted as Draco sat up on his elbows and kissed him. He was caught by surprise at first but melted into the embrace. He reached his hand up to cup Draco’s face tenderly. Draco leant into him, deepening the kiss and Harry reciprocated eagerly.

They pulled away from each other with a gasp. Draco’s lips were reddened and his eyes were glazed. Harry imagined he looked the same. He moved off Draco to sit next to him, his eyes never leaving his face. Draco gazed at him for a moment then leant forward to press their foreheads together. 

“We should probably go back to our dorms now,” Draco murmured. 

Harry sighed. “Probably, but five more minutes couldn’t hurt.” 

“I guess not.” 

Harry grinned and pulled Draco down onto the blanket to cuddle him properly. Draco snuggled up against him. They lay there together for far longer than five minutes, entwined together in the cold night air, beneath the glittering stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Any kudos/comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
